


"Already Over"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York's death affects her more than she lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Already Over"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by [Already Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCNFoss2B5Q) by Red.)

She's haunted.

Not in the usual way though. Not in the way someone says they're haunted when a glass falls off the table or when the lights flicker by themselves.

She's haunted all the way to her bones, suffocating her, phantom fingers tightening around her windpipe as she fights to escape.

She can't run from the feeling though, can't hide, because it's already over. He's a part of her, a part of something that was just beginning, but didn't get the chance to thrive.

She's breaking, falling, wishing she'd shatter into pieces. Wishing his ghost would fade at the same time she holds on tighter so he won't slip away.

But she's too late, York's already buried deep below her skin, there's no escaping what he meant to her.

It's already over.


End file.
